


Up to the Challenge?

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mutant Reader, but also so is reader, exactly one (1) bad joke from Nat, i'm a mess, idk about y'all but i never back down from a challenge unless i know its physically impossible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Prompt: tree climbing contest because they're bored waiting for everyone to come home, but now they're stuck and have to wait for the other Avengers to get them





	Up to the Challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: back at it again so soon because I secretly have a hoard of fics and old drafts and ideas from old fandoms and rewriting and changing everything if I can find them  
> if you want to add to the mayhem and drop fic ideas you can hit me up on tumblr @ chuwaeyo

It all started with some insignificant conversation, throwing light jokes and challenges at each other to pass the time waiting for the others to return from their mission. But neither of you expected to end up stuck in a tree together...

Natasha groaned and hid her face in her hands next to you, "I can't believe this".

At that, you couldn't help but laugh at the situation, the Black Widow, red room graduate, the Natasha Romanoff was stuck beside you, a smartmouthing college dropout, and elemental mutant turned Avenger. "Come on Nat, look on the bright side, at least now we know that the mighty Black Widow can actually climb up a tree without the help of her equipment".

She finally looked up and glared at you, "We wouldn't even be up here if you just believed me!"

You gave her a small shrug before grinning, "I never said I didn't believe you".

"(Y/N)...you are literally, the one who questioned my tree-climbing abilities in the first place, so this is all your fault" Natasha slapped your arm before putting her head back into her hands.

"I was just saying how no one has ever actually seen you climb a tree! You totally could've been lying" you let out another laugh before looking at the scenery around the two of you, the sunset hanging comfortably on the horizon, "...I just didn't expect that you wouldn't be able to climb back down".

"The same could be said for the 'Great (Y/N)', Avenger and self-proclaimed master of the elements, that somehow can't climb down a tree either" Natasha rolled her eyes, "and here I was so touched that you climbed up here to save me".

You felt her looking over at you so you shot her a smile, "Technically, I am still saving you because I called everyone and told them to come home faster to help, even though I didn't really expect to get stuck up here too".

As ridiculous as the current situation was, the two enjoyed all the time they spent together, no matter what nonsense would occur, together they were unstoppable. Despite being polar opposites, the two found small similarities in the early morning quiet being absolutely perfect for yoga without Tony or Clint groaning about their stiff backs, the countless late nights on the roof looking out to the city that never slept and talking about everything and nothing at the same time, and the urge to never back down from a challenge.

Nothing else seemed to matter when they were reunited after long missions, both of them relishing in the company and the warm feeling in their chests, though that is a challenge they'll deal with another day.

After a few more minutes of Natasha being grumpy about their current situation, she decided to take a crack at bad puns (your specialty), "Hey if Thor wasn't the Norse God of Thunder or an Avenger, what job do you think he would have?" She'd be lying if she said wasn't already mentally groaning and regretting the question, but Natasha felt bad for blaming you completely and new it would make you smile.

"What?" One look into your eyes and she matched your soft smile before answering.

"He'd be a Doc-Thor" Natasha tried to copy your signature post-bad pun grin, but could only laugh.

The punchline was unexpected, and you quickly found yourself laughing to the point of tears when a familiar voice interrupted both of your laughter, "Hey lovebirds! It's time I take you down from this nest of yours, your mama birds are getting worried down here!" The two of you looked down and saw Tony's suit slowly closing around him with a grin on his face, as the rest of the Avengers were taking pictures and laughing.

They were all a sight for sore eyes, even though Steve and Clint had their hands on their hips and were waiting to scold you...as funny as the sight was, you understood why they were so protective of you, their self-proclaimed rebel child who was a secretly a big softie that worries about everything and watches out for everyone but yourself. You gave them a small wave and smile, as Tony got ready to fly up to the top of the tree.

"This tree isn't even that high up I can't believe you two got stuck in it" Tony laughed as he flew a few feet above them, "110 feet or so is a survivable jump for you two".

Natasha rolled her eyes again, "Tony can you hurry up, please? I don't want someone to pass by the park and see all the Avengers gathered around the tallest tree in the park to see that there are two Avengers stuck in it."

"Also jumping wasn't a part of the challenge" You nodded along to her explanation before jumping in, ignoring the feeling that Tony was about to get stuck, "I might have control over the elements, but that doesn't mean I want to spend more time helping the park workers put in their fake grass". 

Tony was snickering again, ready to grab the two of you when a flock of sparrows flew into him and threw off his balance, landing him with a grunt in the tree between the two of you, broken branches and leaves covering him, "okay so, I wasn't expecting that, I think one of those jerks was able to mess up the suit's flight? God, if saving the Earth by being an Avenger doesn't work out I'm gonna find out what's making these birds so stupidly strong".

In unison, Natasha and yourself sighed at how ridiculous their situation was, and just how quickly Tony was able to get himself stuck.

"Wanda and Viz?" 

"Yeah, yell for Wanda and Viz" Natasha hid in her hands again, laughing to herself at the hint of defeat in your voice.

You quickly detangled yourself from Tony's stray limbs and looked down to see everyone laughing harder (even your "mama birds"), "I know this is funny and all, but Wands, Viz, can you get us? I don't know about Natasha and the rest of y'all, but I am starving and I do not want to eat tree leaves for dinner". You weren't sure if they could see the pout on your face, but Wanda quickly steadied herself and she and Vision made their way up to the highest part of the tree, opting to grab you and Natasha first and come back for Tony after Vision saw your feet touch the ground.

"Not to sound cliche, but oh my goodness I've missed the solid ground so much" You laughed and fell onto your back "This just in: your local elemental mutant, truly loves the elements, the world is shaking at the discovery".

"You've missed the solid ground? I thought you would be just fine up in that tree because Natasha grounds you already?" Sam snickered with Bucky following quickly after, and Steve could swear he saw Natasha and your cheeks flush.

You lifted yourself off the ground as Vision returned with Tony, stretching your back and arms, "You're just jealous Nat is the only one that can actually pin me in training, but that tree isn't the most comfortable place for much of anything really." You felt your stomach turn and you hoped it was because of hunger, "Now...food?"

Before returning to the Tower, Pietro agreed to stop by the closest Little Caesar's because if anything was fast food for him, it was the endless Hot n Ready Pizzas their local Little Caesar's seemed to have ready for the starving superheroes at any time of day.

Even with the detour, Pietro arrived first and laid out a handful of boxes around the common area, his legs already propped up and scrolling through Netflix to find a movie they could all watch.

Drained from the past few hours of being stuck in a tree, no one minded when you and Natasha were quiet on the short walk back to the Tower, or when you both kicked off your shoes in the hallway by your rooms before continuing to steal a box of Hawaiian (for yourself) and mushroom pizza for Nat and heading to the couch together to help Piet with his movie selection.

Or when halfway through the second movie in the Disney Marathon, the two of you were somehow snuggled against each other under one of Thor's blankets, low whispers lost under the movie and chatter from the others.

"I'm sorry about today if it wasn't obvious" you let out a small sigh before angling your head to get a better look at her face, "I honestly didn't expect you to be up for the challenge, it was kinda ridiculous".

From where you were sitting, Natasha's eyes didn't move from the movie, but the corners of her mouth quirked up into a smile, "I'm sorry too, but it does make for a funny story to tell our kids later on doesn't it?"

"Our kids?" You don't know if it was your excited whisper or the grip around her waist that tightened for a second, but she turned to face you, cheeks burning from what she realized she said.

"Okay slow your horses (Y/N), you know what I mean" she pursed her lips and avoided your eyes, returning to the movie, but you still saw the faint blush against the light of the movie.

You let out a chuckle and chose to rest your chin on her shoulder, "If by that you mean, you're finally admitting that you have feelings for exactly one local hooligan and superhero? Then oh yeah, I totally know what you mean".

"Oh shut up" she let out a small sigh and relaxed into you. 

"Are you telling me, that the famous and intimidating Black Widow will climb a tree without knowing how to get down, but isn't up to the challenge of confessing her feelings?" At this point, the movie was a lost cause, all you wanted to do was tease Natasha and see her reactions, and maybe lay down on an actual bed (a few hours stuck in a tree really wasn't the best thing for your backs).

"Oh please, a challenge?" Natasha let out a small huff, only a little annoyed that you decided to bring all this up during her favorite Disney movie (Princess and the Frog), but she turned to face you with a grin "A challenge like that isn't one at all".

"Really now?" You quirked an eyebrow, the grin never leaving your face, "would you care to show me why?"

"Thought you'd never ask" She matched your grin before straddling your hips and peppering your face with soft kisses, "Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"Oh my god, I've never been more ready".


End file.
